Shane Garcia
'Shane Garcia '(1973-2018) appearing as a central character in Criminal Case Laroy Bay,was a suspect in the murder investigations of three people .He also made two minor appearences before getting murdered in Seed of Doubt (Case #52 of Laroy Bay) Profile Shane was a 45-year-old politican and candidate for upcoming elections,He had short brown hair and brown eyes.He wore blue suit with light blue shirt under it and deep pink tie. The Showstopper Shane became a suspect after he identifiend the victim.He said that he and Joe Warren were buddies and that he would never harm him, Shane was spoken to again after team found Joe's photo defaced with Shane's name on it.He said that Joe took his place as mayor of Grimsbourgh,city in U.S.A.Shane was jelaous of him. Shane was proven to be innocent after team arrested Tobias Butler for Joe's murder. Team decided to keep an eye on Shane because they thought that he could be real leader of Gillenati. Head Over Heels Shane was interrogated after team found his phone on crime scene.He claimed that Dalia Stuart was big fan of his work so she invited him as a guest.When team told him that she is murdered,he was upset because he talked with her an hour ago and she was fine. Shane was spoken to again after team found love letter he sent to Dalia.He claimed that he had a big crush on her because his wife London Garcia is currently under rehabilitation program.But since Dalia didn't accepted his confession,he was angry. Shane was found innocent after team arrested Abby Beaty for a murder. Make Laroy Bay Great Again Shane became a suspect after team found his credit card on crime scene.He claimed that he doesn't know how he got there and said that he probably lost it. Shane was spoken to again after team found his threat to Sandy.He said that she was a stupid lady who thought that she was someone and something with her stupid detective work. Shane was proven to be innocent after team arrested Martha Price for murder. In AI,Adrian Fishman came to station saying that team should come on Shane Garcia's first speech because he became new mayor of Laroy Bay.To team's shock,Shane revealed that one of his main plans is to bring back organization The Venom,but only to use their powers for good,meaning that their real leader Ognen Radionov will remain in prison for murdering Meera Kat.Team found this action really fishy,so they wanted to make sure about this.Shane claimed that they will get completly new leader and that they will took care of a dangerous plant that Twan Montoya mentioned. Seed of Doubt Shane was found strangulated in greenhouse.Megan Alan said that the killer spat in Shane's face before killing him.She analyzed the saliva and confirmed that the killer has a cold. The killer was revealed to be botanist Maximus Powell.He said that killing mayor was only a small distraction from The Venom's current projects.He didn't want to tell them about projects,but only said that since mayor is killed,they can have complete freedom and they can finally come out of the shadows.Since there is currently no mayor,nobody can stop them.Judge Eva Rose sentenced him to life in prison with no chance for parole.